


Northern Light

by TerribleAndRed



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Sansa Stark, Bran Stark - Freeform, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Crack Relationships, Cunnilingus, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Dead Ned Stark, F/F, Fingerfucking, Happy, Happy Ending, Happy Sansa Stark, House Stark, House Tully, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Meera Reed - Freeform, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, POV Sansa Stark, Prayer, Queen Sansa, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sansa-centric, Vaginal Fingering, Weirwood(s), Winterfell, Young Love, brienne of tarth - Freeform, catelyn stark - Freeform, ned stark - Freeform, sansa deserves happiness, winter is coming and so is sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleAndRed/pseuds/TerribleAndRed
Summary: For Sansa Stark, love and happy, consensual sex have seemed like an impossible dream. But when she meets Meera Reed, she learns dreams can come true.





	Northern Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during season 7 of Game of Thrones, after Meera brings Bran back to Winterfell

It had been a tiring day, Sansa thought to herself as she walked towards the godswood. She was good at ruling Winterfell in Jon’s absence,  _ better than he was _ , she had to admit, but it was a draining role. Everyone said she’d been born a Lady, but she’d never anticipated that being a Lady would require so much hard work. And she never anticipated being Lady Stark.  _ My mother will always be Lady Stark, no matter what they call me.  _ She had dreamed of moving South, becoming Joffrey’s queen, and never seeing the godswood at Winterfell again. But now, after everything she’d been through, sitting by the Weirwood tree that her father used to spend so many hours under in a state of self-reflection was her greatest source of peace. There was nowhere she’d rather be but Winterfell, ever again.

Sansa’s steps towards the tree became slower when she saw a pile of furs in the shape of a girl already huddling underneath, just where her Lord Father had always sat.  _ I guess I will not have any solitude today, _ she thought sadly, but became happier when she saw who it was: Meera Reed, the girl who had brought Bran home. If he still could be considered Bran. To her, he couldn’t be anything else, but he insisted, “I’m the three-eyed raven now.” Her eyes looked at his with love, and his looked back at hers with emptiness as he described watching her be violated and tormented.  _ I always prayed for his life, for his soul, but where is it now? _ Meera, however, was far from soulless. She has been beyond the Wall, seen creatures Sansa had only heard of in stories from Septa Mordane, lost a brother, but she still was courteous and cheerful, always having a smile for Sansa and helping Bran no matter how coldly he treated her.

“Lady Stark!” Meera said as she spun around to see Sansa standing behind her. “I apologize, I did not mean to overstep my boundaries and come to your spot. I just needed a place to...reflect.” Sansa smiled at her. “Sansa. Call me Sansa. We’re about the same age, and you saved my brother, so you’re a friend. No need for formalities.” Meera’s cheeks reddened. “Sansa. What brings you here today?”

“The same thing as you,” Sansa said, and sat down next to Meera. “A place to reflect, and probably about the same thing. Bran.” Meera sighed. “Yes, he’s...probably not what you expected to come home, to say the very least. He’s not the boy I met years ago.” Sansa laughed bitterly, “no, he’s not. But he’s alive, and it’s all because of you.” She reached out for Meera’s hands and gently held them “Is it okay if I hold your hands? We can pray together, for Bran.” “Yes, we can.” Meera said. “But I’m leaving tonight. I already told Bran. I’ve done all I can for him,” her eyes started to well with tears, “my brother  _ died _ for him, Hodor died for him, but he doesn’t want or need me anymore. So I’m going home.” A tear fell down her cheek, and Sansa wiped it away with a finger. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am about the way he has been treating you,” Sansa replied. “I don’t know how to talk to him, how to interact with him. I miss my brother. He’s not my little brother anymore.” She started to feel her eyes tear up too, but stopped herself from crying.  _ I must be as strong as my Lady mother _ . She grasped Meera’s hands while looking into her eyes and said, “Winterfell is your home too, Meera. After all you’ve done for Bran, you will always be welcome here. You will always be family. You can stay here, if you’d like.” Sansa would miss seeing Meera, watching her brown curls bounce as she walked around. 

“I should go home,” Meera said, looking at the ground.” Sansa felt her heart skip a beat. “I understand. But please, can you wait until tomorrow? I would like to host a feast in your honor tonight. You deserve it, before you leave. You deserve the recognition Bran won’t give you. Because I appreciate it. I appreciate you.” Meera’s eyes flashed with happiness, and she smiled. “I’m humbled my La...Sansa. Are you sure you don’t mind putting yourself through such a task as preparing a feast for my sake?” Sansa became aware that she and Meera were grasping one another’s hands, and, suddenly self-conscious, she let go. “I am happy to do whatever I can for your sake, “ she replied, trying not to blush as her heart started to race. She stood up. “I must go back to Winterfell now to speak to the cooks and make arrangements. Come to the great hall at seven, yes? I will be there, waiting for you. And I will keep your brother in my prayers.” Meera smiled. “As I keep yours in mine,” she said, and Sansa walked back towards the Castle. There was much to prepare on short notice, but Meera deserved to be celebrated. She wanted to see Meera smile again...and because of something Sansa had done for her. Her heart beat quickly as she walked to Winterfell.  _ Why must I be so determined to see her happy? For saving my brother but...there is more, and I cannot tell what it is. _

As promised, Meera arrived in the Great Hall at seven that night, greeted with cheers from the Northerners who filled it. Sansa stood at the head of the table to make a speech. Winter was here, and it was cold, but she was dressed a bit more lightly than usual, with a fur stole slipping off her shoulders that covered a silk silver gown. Meera looked different too; still in boyish clothes, yes, but not her furry uniform. She glowed and looked at the floor shyly as the room clapped for her. Sansa coughed to draw the room’s attention to her. “Thank you, everyone, for coming tonight on such short notice. Thank you to the cooks and everyone at Winterfell for making this feast possible. We are here tonight to celebrate a special person. Meera Reed, who my brother Bran would be dead without. She and her brother Jojen gave her time, her labor, everything she could, to keep him alive and safe.” She looked Meera in the eyes. “Winterfell will always welcome you whenever you want to visit. Words cannot express how much everything you’ve done means to us, to House Stark”  _ and to me _ . “Please come sit beside me,” Sansa said, gesturing to the empty chair next to her. Meera saw Brienne of Tarth smile and nod at her in the crowd, which gave her the courage to walk to the front of the room and sit beside Sansa, kind, generous, beautiful Sansa.  _ Oh, how grateful I am to have survived everything to see her smile at me _ , she mused, looking into Sansa’s big blue eyes. Eyes that had once been filled with pain and suffering but now were filled with gratitude and...something that looked like admiration.

As the courses were served, the two girls chatted more candidly than they’d ever had the chance to before. Meera told Sansa all about Jojen, and Sansa smiled as Meera described how much she loved her bother. “My mother’s house’s motto was ‘family, duty, honor,’” Sansa said, “and it seems we share similar values. “It does,” Meera responded, and drank from her cup of mead. “You’re so dutiful and honorable. My mother would admire you. My father too.” Sansa said, blushing. Meera took another sip of her drink. “I just did want I had to do.” “But you didn’t have to,” Sansa said insistently, “and you did. I’m so glad you came, Meera. It is nice to have another girl my age here for once. I’ll be sad to see you leave, I must admit. Talking to you I feel like a girl again, and not the Lady of Responsibilities” Meera frowned as she said, “home awaits me”  _ but Sansa won’t be there. _

After the final course was served, the dinner guests began to leave. “Won’t you come with me to my chambers?” Sansa asked Meera impulsively. “I have a gift to give you. To say goodbye.” She did not have a gift...but would think of something. “As my Lady commands,” Meera said, and Sansa laughed. “Don’t call me that again, I told you.” They smiled at one another, as Sansa stood up and led Meera towards her chambers, her skirts trailing behind her. She opened the door, and meera walked in with trepidation. The two girls stood across from one another in awkward silence. “I have to admit, I don’t have a gift for you. I just wanted a place to say goodbye to you in private. It was great fun talking to you tonight! I feel I haven’t had a real friend since I left here for King’s Landing, but here you are, and now you’re leaving.” She looked down at the floor to hide her sadness. “Chin up,” Meera said. “I’ll visit.” “Soon, I hope,” Sansa said, and suddenly, some unstoppable force propelled her to move her face towards Meera’s and kiss her. Meera returned the kiss but Sansa pulled away. “I’m...I’m so sorry. I should have asked you if it was okay to kiss you. I’ve been kissed too many times by people I didn’t want near me…” “It’s okay,” Meera said, and cupped Sansa’s face in her hands. “You can kiss me.” 

Their lips joined again, first kissing gently, then more feverishly, and Sansa found herself bringing her hand up the back of Meera’s shirt. Meera sighed with pleasure, and then pulled back. “Is it okay if I take off your dress?” she asked. Sansa beamed. “Yes, Meera,” she replied, and turned around, as Meera took off her fur stole and then unlaced her dress. When Sansa faced Meera again, Meera took off her own pants and shirt, but, unlike Sansa, wore no undergarments. Sansa drew in a deep breath.  _ How beautiful, a woman’s body...not a man’s. Never a man’s, again _ . They grabbed one another and passionately kissed, falling onto the bed. Sansa giggled and removed her undergarments, and wrapped her bare legs around Meera as they continued to kiss. “Is it okay if I touch you...there?” Meera asked, and Sansa nodded. Meera brought her fingers to Sansa’s opening, which was already wet, and slid two fingers inside, then three, as she used her other hand to stroke Sansa’s clit. Sansa lay down, her long red hair streaming over the pillows, as she inhaled with pleasure. Never had anyone bothered to touch her in a place and a way that felt good _. _ Meera kissed Sansa’s bare breasts, and then moved her head down to begin eating her out, an act Sansa had never experienced with someone who only wanted to brutalize her and cared naught for her pleasure.  _ This is so strange...this is so wonderful..this is….” _ “OOOH!” she cried out loud, as Meera continued “Yes! Please keep going! Yes! Yes! Oh, yes!” Did a Lady yell so loudly? Did a Lady lie with another woman? That did not matter to Sansa right now. Only Meera’s lips mattered, and her tongue, oh, her tongue….

After Sansa climaxed, she pulled Meera’s head up to hers and kissed her, deeply, grabbing the back of her brown hair as Meera lay atop of her. She let Meera fall onto the pillows, where she stroked Sansa’s hair. “Was that your first time doing that, my lady?” Meera said, and winked. “It was. And it won’t be the last. Because you’re not leaving. As the Lady of Winterfell, I command you to stay!” she tickled Meera’s stomach, and Meera laughed, before taking a solemn pause. Still stroking Sansa’s hair while Sansa held her in her arms, Meera said, with a contemplative look on her face, “I can stay. Not for Bran. For you, if you’ll have me,” and looked into Sansa’s eyes. A big grin covered Sansa’s face. “Will I have you? I won’t let you go!” She pulled the sheets over both their heads and kissed Meera again, before bringing her head further down Meera’s body to taste something sweeter than lemon cakes. 


End file.
